


Dear Virgil,

by stopitanxiety



Series: Dear Virgil AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, deceit is a sad snek, the letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopitanxiety/pseuds/stopitanxiety





	Dear Virgil,

** _Dear Virgil-_ **

_ **I hope you will read this letter, even if we parted ways on bad terms.** _

“Hey, do you have any more eyeshadow? Remus stole my again.”

“Uh, yeah I think so. One second.”

Deceit rummaged around in his makeup drawer, searching for the small black square.

_ **I’m sorry for taking so long to contact you.** _

“Ah, here it is.”

“Thanks.”

“Make sure to bring it back, please.”

“Mhm. I’ll return it in a bit.”

_ **I think I always knew it was coming. To some extent, at least.** _

** _That doesn’t mean it was any less painful when it finally happened._ **

“Here ya go, Virge. Just how you like it.”

The plate of blueberry pancakes clattered a little on the table. The anxious side smiled softly at his food and picked up his fork.

“You’re the best, Dee.”

“I try.”

_ **I was going to ask you to stay. I wanted to, so so badly.** _

Soft footsteps paced across the living room carpet. Back and forth, back and forth. Virgil ranted as he paced.

“I just don’t get it. If there really isn’t a Loch Ness monster, then what about all the sightings? What about the photos? Are all of them fake?”

Deceit fought back a grin, determined to appear serious and absolutely _not_ amused in the slightest by Virgil’s conspiracy dilemma.

“I don’t know, V. Maybe it’s the government trying to cover up a secret military operations base.”

“Oh my god what if they _are_—“

And he was off again, eyes wide and hands gesturing wildly. Deceit allowed himself a fond smile.

_ **I didn’t want you to get hurt by them, but I realized…. I’d be the one hurting you by forcing you to choose between us like that. So I stayed quiet.** _

“Do we have any white thread?”

“Maybe? Ask Remus, he might have some.”

“Ugh.”

“Why do you need white thread? Aren’t most of your clothes black?”

“I, uh.. I’m making a new jacket for myself.”

“Oh, that’s awesome, V! Can I see it once you finish?”

“Y-yeah, I guess.”

_ **Honestly, I was hoping one of them would hurt you. If they did, I’d have a legitimate reason to loathe them so much.** _

“They hate me, Dee. They really hate me.”

Deceit rocked the two of them back and forth, cooing gently in the crying side’s ear.

“They just don’t see the real you yet, sweetheart. They don’t see you.”

** _I felt guilty for wanting that._ **

“I’m ducking out. I can’t do this anymore.”

“Please, I beg you to rethink this!”

“I’ve made up my mind.”

The snakelike side slammed his fist against Virgil’s door, tears streaming down the human side of his face.

_ **I still feel guilty about it.** _

“They told me I was important! Roman even said I made them better!”

“That’s really great, V…”

Virgil didn’t seem to notice the strained tone of Deceit’s words. He didn’t even realize the effect his words were having on the other side.

“I think they really need me, Dee. I…. I think I need them too.”

“I’m happy for you. Truly.”

_ **I was jealous. I was resentful. I was angry. But most of all, I was scared.** _

“Where were you?”

Virgil pushed past the angry snake, mumbling under his breath.

“Thomas called me up.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah.”

“And how many cookies did _Thomas_ give you?”

“W-what?”

“You have crumbs on your shirt, Virgil.”

The anxious side mutter something that sounded suspiciously like a curse, followed by the moral side’s name. He brushed himself off and kept walking.

“So what if I had cookies? Why does that matter?”

“They’re not your friends, V. They will hurt you if you get close to them.”

Virgil opened his bedroom door.

“What do you know? You don’t even talk to them. You don’t know what they’re like.”

“But I do know you. I know you won’t fit in with them.”

The door slammed shut between them.

_ **I was so scared of losing you.** _

“Virgil?”

“What do you want?”

“I… I wanted to apologize? I was rather rude to you earlier and—“

“Yeah, whatever. It’s fine.”

“I still think I should make it up to you somehow, so—“

“Nah. It’s fine.”

** _I became blinded by my fear, and I didn’t see you actually slipping away until it was too late._ **

“I told them my name.”

“You _what?”_

“I’m leaving. Roman’s already conjured a room for me.”

“But— why would you— I don’t understand!”

“Yeah, I know.”

Virgil slung his backpack of belongings over his shoulder and sighed.

“You never did understand.”

“When will you be back?”

“Never.”

The door slammed shut behind the anxious side, leaving Deceit and his broken heart.

_ **When I finally did lose you, it was like my whole world collapsed.** _

“Good morning, Remus.”

“Hi Deedee. I’m hungry. What’s for breakfast?”

_ **I’m still trying to pick up the pieces. I try so hard to fit them back into place, but there’s always something missing.** _

“Blueberry pancakes. They’re my favorite. I hope you don’t mind.”

“I thought chocolate chip was your favorite?”

“I—I don’t— they’re my new favorite?”

_ **There’s always something missing.** _

A flash of understanding sparked in the creative side’s eyes. He gazed down as his plate sadly.

“Oh. Yeah, I think…. I think they’re my new favorite too.”

** _But that’s not important. I am fine._ **

_ **I hope you are happy with your new family.** _

_ **I know I was happy with mine.** _

_ **—With Love, Deceit** _


End file.
